The disposal of used vehicle tires represents a substantial and ever increasing problem, which results in substantial environmental damage, waste of money and resources and risk to persons, animal and objects as a result of fires at tire dumps.
These problems result at least partially from the fact that vehicle tires are manufactured so as to be as weather-proof and generally indestructible as possible, so that when they become worn and can no longer be used for their intended purpose, it is difficult if not impossible to dispose of them.